


50 причин секса: Появился шанс заняться сексом в своей детской кровати

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Montparnasse/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Появился шанс заняться сексом в своей детской кровати

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

\- Это кровать Гавроша, - напоминает Эпонина, когда Монпарнас, целуя её в шею, закрывает за ними дверь.  
\- На твоей спят Козетта и Мариус, - пожимает плечами Монпарнас и расстёгивает пижонскую рубашку. - В гостиной все места заняты остальными, потому что целомудренный Мариус выпихнул всех из твоей спальни, хотя, готов поспорить, всё, на что они решатся, это подержаться за ручки поверх одеяла.  
\- Но это - кровать Гавроша, - упрямо повторяет Эпонина, пытаясь игнорировать настойчивую руку Монпарнаса у себя между бёдер.  
\- Да ладно, милая, просто представь, что это - твоя детская кроватка, в которой ты мечтала о том, что станешь принцессой или космонавтом, или ... - он не успевает договорить: Эпонина привстаёт на цыпочки и целует его болтливый рот, до боли кусая узкий розовый язык.  
\- Заткнись, - шипит она, царапая его плечи, и тянет его на разукрашенное машинками одеяло. Всё равно Гаврош хотел новое, с Железным Человеком...


End file.
